


Plant Growth

by human_collector



Series: AH-whumptober2020 [18]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fakes in Office AU, Gen, no editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector
Summary: whumptober prompt 18
Relationships: Michael Jones & Jack Pattillo
Series: AH-whumptober2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995052
Kudos: 1





	Plant Growth

Michael is growing plants on his body. Jack is concerned. Michael does not look concerned.   
Michael is working over something and Jack is curious. So he tiptoes behind him and takes a glance down his shirt. A vine-like plant is poking out of the t-shirt and on the end there’s a pink tulip.All of Michael’s skin seemed to be replaced with green moss.  
Michael notices him watching and stays still. He did not want to scare him by turning around. Jack finished watching and Michael turned to look at him. 

“You wanna explain this, Michael?”  
“Not really. I don’t really know what happened to me.”  
“Well, wait a second,” Jack grabs a camera and sets it up towards Michael, “go ahead.”   
“I dunno, I was walking through a street trying to get to Lindsay’s when some green liquid was thrown on me by somebody on a balcony.I yelled at them for a while and hurried to Lindsay’s to change. An hour later my body feels extremely hot and I pass out. I wake up and there’s green shit all over me. Has been growing ever since and took over my entire body. ”   
“Do you feel any different?”  
“I feel fresh and I want water all the time.”  
Jack laughed.   
“Aww my little garden called Michael.”  
“HEY! Don’t treat me like an object. My bio-body is mine.”  
“Are you sure? I’ll trim you, and water you and you’ll give me flowers.”  
Michael looks down at his chest where the tulip is. He hides it unconsciously.

Jack giggled. “Don’t worry I won’t touch you if you don’t want to.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Do you need sun now? Should we buy a sunlamp for you so you can photosynthesize?”  
“I don’t know. I feel human enough. ”  
“Get you that vitamin d?”  
“Fuck I don’t know Jack.”  
Jack stops recording. He turns around and goes to the fridge.  
“We’ll add that in the between the games video as an explanation why you are green now. We also have to find a cure for you. Unless you don’t want to.”  
Jack hands Michael a water bottle.  
He opens it and drinks it at a regular speed.   
“I think I’m gonna make content like this for a bit and then look for a cure. I’m pretty sure it’s some sort of radiation with plant genes inside it. It will get out of my system eventually.”  
“I shouldn’t say this but, okay, as long as you’re not hurting or anything.”  
Jack runs his hand in Michael’s plant hair. It is very soft. Jack leaves him to go to his station and get some work done.  
The office actually smells better with Michael there. The floral smell reminds everyone of picnics and frollicking. The energy is playful and everyone is enjoying themselves.


End file.
